mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard 0
Plot "A midwestern town in America: Raccoon City A solitary island far off in the sea: Rock Fort Island. An island that would become the second 'Raccoon City': Sheena Island. There are still many unanswered questions about these seemingly-unrelated yet intensely-traumatic events. Though it is believed that the international enterprise, Umbrella, was somehow involved, little is known as to the origin of this faceless corporation. When was it established...? By whom? And how was the t-Virus created? To uncover the truth, we must dwell deeper into the events which transpired in the beginning, before the Mansion Incident." Summary 0 is a survival horror game that was developed and published by Capcom for the Nintendo GameCube and released in 2002. It is the fifth game in the Biohazard series by release order and was the last of the core titles to use the original Multi-View gameplay system prior to the release of Biohazard 4. The game's storyline serves as a prequel to the original Biohazard, covering Rebecca Chambers' ordeal a day prior to the Arklay Laboratory incident. Faced with the relentless undead and other horrifying creatures, S.T.A.R.S. officer Rebecca Chambers makes an alliance with Billy Coen, an escaped criminal. Unknowingly, Rebecca stumbles into the prelude of an event where she will be tested to her limits and her greatest fears will be realized. Together, Billy and Rebecca must survive the nightmare and expose the dark secrets of what has caused it. Cast Rebecca Chambers Billy Coen James Marcus William Birkin Albert Wesker Enrico Marini Edward Dewey Richard Aiken Kevin Dooley Bill Nyberg Forest Speyer Kenneth J. Sullivan Vinsent Creatures Bat Centurion Crow D.A.L.I. Edward Dewey Eliminator Giant Spider Hunter Hunter Alpha Infected Bat Leech Lurker James Marcus Plague Crawler Proto Tyrant Queen LEech Stinger Zombie Zombie DOg Locations Arklay Treatment Plant Ecliptic Express Umbrella Factory Umbrella Research Center Arklay Mountains Regarthon Base Research Center Lab Treatment Plant Items Angel Wings Blue Leech Charm Black Statue Black Wing Blue Keycard Book of Evil Breeding Room Key Closet Key Conducter Key Dining Car Key Elevator Key Fire Key Ice Pick Input Regulation Coil Iron Needle Jewelry Box Keycard Leech Capsule Lighter Lighter Oil Locker Key Magnetic Card Magneto-Optical Disk Microfilm A Microfilm B Motherboard Obedience Tablet Output Regulation Coil Panel Opener Left Shaft Key Right Shaft Key Silver Ring Statue of Evil Statue of Good Sterilizing Agent Sulfuric Acid Unity Tablet Up Key Valve Handle Vise Handle Water Key White Statue Weapons .357 Magnum Army Handgun ARWEN 37 Samurai Edge Grenade Launcher Hunting Gun M26 Hand Grenade Magnum Magnum Revolver Molotov Cocktail Rocket Launcher Shotgun SMG Groups S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team U.S.S. Delta Team Umbrella Corps Alpha Team File A Verse of Poetry About Battery Fluid About the Power Regulator Assistant Director Diary B.O.W. Report Brake Operation Manual Correctional Institute Inmates List Court order for Transportation First Investigation Unit Notes Gate Operation Manual Hookshot Operator Manual Investigation Orders Investigator Report Investigator Report 2 Lab Manager Diary Leech Growth Record Management Trainee Diary Marcus Diary 1 Marcus Diary 2 Microfilm Image Note from Conductor Notice to All Staff Notice to Supervisors Old Photograph Passenger Diary Player Manual 1 Player Manual 2 Regulations for Trainees Treatment Plant Manager Diary Story On July 23, 1998, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team is sent in to investigate a series of grisly murders in the Arklay Mountains region outside of Raccoon City. On the way to the scene, Bravo's helicopter malfunctions and is forced to crash land in the forest. The team soon discover an overturned military police transport truck, along with the mutilated corpses of two officers. The team split up and Bravo team's field medic, Rebecca Chambers, finds a train stopped in the middle of the forest; the Ecliptic Express. Soon after, she discovers that it is infested with zombies. After a little exploration, she teams up with the man the military police were escorting to his execution; former Marine Billy Coen and the two explore the remaining train compartments whilst combating the zombies, swarms of strange leeches, and a mutated scorpion. As the train begins speeding out of control towards a cliff, the two manage to apply the brakes and divert its course towards an abandoned research and training center. They investigate the underground facility, being forced to defeat the Umbrella Corporation's experiments; mutated insects, spiders and primates. During their navigation, Coen reveals that his unit was forced to kill the innocent civilians of an African village in the midst of a civil war against his wishes, and he soon found that their actions were based on false information. They discover that the former operator of the facility James Marcus, along with Ozwell E. Spencer and Edward Ashford, discovered the Progenitor virus which, when combined with the Ebola virus, created a strain that, despite being photosensitive, caused rapid mutations. Ashford originally wanted to use the virus to help the handicapped through its regenerative effects, but after his death Spencer and Marcus began research on its applications for bio-weapons, combining it with leech DNA which eventually led to the formation of the t-virus. After a showdown with a gigantic bat inside a church, Coen is attacked by a t-virus infected primate and becomes lost inside an underground laboratory. While searching for him, Chambers meets Enrico Marini and fights a released Tyrant before finding Coen washed up on a walkway. After fighting the Tyrant together, the two eventually meet Marcus. It is revealed that both Wesker and William Birkin were oblivious to the cause of the outbreak in both the Ecliptic Express and the mansion, and that the real culprit was Marcus, an employee of Umbrella who operated the facility until his assassination by Wesker and Birkin, on the orders of Spencer. During his dying moments, his pet queen leech entered his body and reproduced exponentially over ten years to absorb his DNA and memories to bring him back to life. Marcus proceeds to split into a mass of leeches, before chasing Chambers and Coen through the facility. Birkin activates the self-destruct system as the Queen Leech, Chambers, and Coen continue to fight. After being injured due to a brief exposure to sunlight, the monster is paralyzed when the overhead entrance to the laboratory is opened just as the sun rises. Chambers throws Coen a revolver and he delivers the final shot to the Queen Leech. As the facility crumbles, the two escape into the forest and come to a halt on a cliff overlooking the Spencer estate. They salute one another after Chambers declares Coen "officially dead". Each goes their own way, with Chambers heading towards the mansion to investigate the whereabouts of the Bravo team.